Party Hardy
by Dirty.dirty
Summary: Logan has always been the guy that every girl killed herself to be with. Every girl except one. It drives him crazy and needs to figure things out.
1. There I Was

There I was, inside a bathroom stall at PCA during third period. In front of me was a bent over red head that was expecting her climax any minute. I went in and outside of her fast. She told me that it burned, but she said it felt good.

This girl's name was Lauren. I didn't know her, but what did it matter? She was cute, and wanted me to do this. He breasts were small; they weren't big enough to bounce every time I pushed into her. Not like Zoey.

Zoey is so sexy, but she would never fall for me. She almost did. At a party. She was alone and drunk and I almost convinced her to go upstairs to the host's bedroom alone. But then Chase came, and took her away from me. He decided that she was too drunk to drive herself back to PCA safely. I insisted on driving her back, but Chase said he would feel better if he just took her back himself.

If I were him, I would have fucked her somewhere on the way back. But a fruit like Chase never would.

"Oh! Logan!" Lauren was just about ready. He moans were becoming breathless.

I heard the bathroom door open, but the guy walked back out when he heard Lauren. I decided that this meant to hurry up, because who knows if that kid will tell security about two people having sex in the boy's bathroom.

Lauren screamed, but tried not too loud. I pulled out of her with her juices dripping both off my cock and out of her opening.

She sat there for a little bit panting. I had to finish myself off over her back. She wasn't the most enjoyable fuck I had in the past week or so. Lauren wasn't a virgin before hand, but she only had sex once before. She didn't know how to give a blowjob (which was why I first agreed to come in here with her) and she didn't know quite what to do with herself while I penetrated her.

Lauren turned around and smiled at me. Suddenly, the bell rang. That meant there was about 15 minutes until fourth period. Luckily, all I had to do was wipe my self dry and I could be out of there quickly. But Lauren needed to wash off her back and crotch.

I left her there, told her that I would call her after sixth period to hook up with her again. Of course though, I didn't plan on it. I never saw her during school. I would avoid her easily.

I walked out of the bathroom with one strap from my backpack on my shoulder and my hands in my pockets.

There are a lot of cute girls out at PCA. I've done about twenty-five of them. Some more than others. My only actual girlfriend broke up with me when she found out that I got a girl to give me a hand job one day when she wasn't around.

The only way to commit to someone for more than a month was to find a girl that was perfect. I think I know who that girl is, but I know she doesn't want me.

I walked to the table that my usual friends sat at for lunch. I sat in between Lola and Michael. Quinn wasn't there, but Zoey and Chase were. I could see Chase's hand on Zoey's knee. Ever since that party, they were 'secretly' going out. Of course me and Michael knew. Chase is so bad at keeping secrets.

Every once in a while, I could see Chase's hand move up and down Zoey's bare thigh quickly. Pretending he didn't notice. He could never get under her underwear, ever. He would be too sensitive to even consider doing anything with her. Well, he wishes to, there are sex stains in his socks, but I know they were solo. Chase is so pathetic.

This girl, she really is a great kisser. Her breasts are rubbed up against my chest. How soft they feel. They're real alright. Her thin navy blue top isn't showing any outline of a bra. Nor can I feel a strap on her back. Her long curly brown hair tangles in my fingers.

She pulls away for only a second, "Let go somewhere quiet." I could barely hear her over the loud music, but I got exactly what she said.

I followed her through the crowded hallways of the host's home. To my surprise, she was leading me outside. She giggled as she pulled me along until we arrived at a small blue car. She stopped turned around and kissed me. This time she was… better. I don't know how. She was already amazing twenty seconds ago. I pushed her so her back was against the car. I maneuvered my hand so I could pull on the car door. Once the door was open, she pushed me in. She crawled in on top of me and made sure my feet were out of the way of the door.

After she closed the door, she started to unbutton my shirt. "Mm, boy, I just need some of you. Let me eat your cock." How could I refuse?

She pulled her shirt off and let me feel her natural breasts. I cupped them in my hands and gave a gentle squeeze. She could tell that my cock was becoming hard as she sat on my crotch. She unzipped my pants and searched for my cock. When she found it she pulled it through the opening of my boxers and my pants. She rubbed it slowly and talked more, "This is so big. It's going to be hard to swallow. But, I guess I'll do it, for you."

When I was erect and throbbing, she started to suck on the tip of my cock. She slobbered for lubrication. Eventually, she wrapped her lips around my penis and slid her mouth onto it. She didn't go far at all at first. She looked up at me with her round brown eyes and attempted to smile. I smiled back. When she focused back on my cock, she decided to rub it with one hand. She stroked it tightly at the same rhythm of her mouth.

The part of me that was inside her mouth could feel her tongue. It pressed firmly on what was there.

"Girl, you are so good at this. Go deep."

She took the order and pushed in my cock farther into her mouth. She missed the whole thing by an inch or two. She continued this for five minutes and then lifted her head. While talking, she stroked my dick fast and tight, "Now baby, I need you to cum. All in my mouth. I'm so thirsty." she pouted and smiled, "So I need you to cum. I want to lick it all up. Your sweet, sweet cum."

She smiled again and reunited her mouth with my cock. She squeezed hard with her hand when her mouth wasn't covering a spot.

Finally, I came. She aimed it all for her mouth. When I was emptied, she opened her mouth to show me how much was in her mouth, and in a flash, she swallowed it and it was gone.

The next morning, I had a horrible hangover. But my friends expected me to go to a party tonight somewhere else. I was known as the "Party-nator". Lame name. But I was dubbed as it, and I must live it.

Plus, Zoey was going to be at this party. With no Chase. It's my chance to do something I've been wanting to for awhile.


	2. At The Party

I walked over to the girl's dorm and knocked on the room that Zoey, Lola, and Quinn lived in. Lola opened the door, "What are you doing here?" She sounded sour, but in a sweet way.

"I was going to ask Zoey if she needed a ride to the party."

Zoey appeared at the doorway, "Sure! I'd love a ride!"

When we arrived at the party, I instantly lost Zoey. She walked off somewhere. On a search for her, I squeezed past a bunch of drunken people dancing to the loud music.

I searched for about twenty minutes until I gave up and tried to have fun. I grabbed a plastic red cup and filled it with beer from the tap. When I turned around I realized how many people were actually here. I walked through the crowd and danced with whatever girl was near me. My beer kept spilling over the top and falling on people. They didn't care.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a girl. She was alone leaning against the wall. I walked toward her and leaned on my hand against the wall behind her and looked her in the eyes. She smiled shyly.

I bent my head so I could yell in her ear, "Hey, I'm Logan."

She yelled back in my ear, "I'm Natalie."

"Nice name! You from around here?"

"Yea, I go to PCA. I'm new there."

"Really? Me too! Have you gotten a tour of the school yet?"

She looked a little perplexed, "No, was someone supposed to guide me?"

I laughed a little, "No, I was just wondering if you would like a tour from me."

She smiled, "I would like that."

Our conversation continued. She was cute. Long dark brown hair. Round dark eyes. Attractive figure. She had an innocent quality. I kind of liked it. It was different from the other girls I've met. "You want to dance?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded. I led her into the ocean of people.

"You want some beer?" I yelled in the girl's ear again.

"Yea. I'll be right here."

I squeezed through the crowed toward the tap. I made notes of where Natalie was. She was about 20 feet away from a puddle of vomit. I trusted that she wanted to stay with me, but another guy may have swooped in and taken her.

I lifted the plastic cups over my head and squeezed back. She was in the same place, still dancing, but this time she and another girl were dancing. I instantly recognized her. Zoey.

Zoey looked up, "LOGAN! Hey! Where were you?" She was drunk. But more sober than she was than at that one party.

"Hi, Zoey. Great party, isn't it?" I handed a cup to Natalie.

"I can't hear you!"

I grabbed both Natalie's and Zoey's writs and we went to a surprisingly quieter part of the venue.

"Yea, it's a great party! I love the music! And-" She continued on and on.

The three of us chatted for a few minutes until Natalie looked at her watch, "Oh, I have to go. I don't want to be too tired on my second day at PCA." Natalie and I said our goodbyes, but before she got away I pulled her arm and slipped a piece of paper in her hand. On it was written: "555-8713 I'd love to give you that tour tomorrow."

I planned on giving it to her if I stayed with her all night.

Zoey grabbed another beer and she and I returned to the crowd. She danced up against me. I would almost feel my pants get a little tighter as she grinded against my crotch. She was all over me. She smiled seductively. Other guys tried to get some of her, but I wouldn't let them. They knew that she way _my _property. At least for right now.

Zoey had her hands on my belt searching for the buckle. She managed to find it and get it unlatched. She was totally drunk. Did she know that she was basically asking for it on a dance floor?

She must have, because before I knew it, she had my cock in her hands. She rubbed it slightly as she continued to dance. I was hard. I looked at her as she smiled at me. Zoey wanted it. Well, at least drunk Zoey wanted it.

She held tighter on my cock as she felt it become harder. Suddenly, I lifted her up. She didn't have any panties on, so that made my job a little easier.

I crumpled her skirt up and fit her tight wet opening on my cock. She gasped. I held her by her thighs and lifted her up and down on top of my cock.

She had obviously never had a cock as big as mine. She almost couldn't handle it.

Her arms were wrapped around my neck. I could hear her pants and moans right next to my ear. Her hair was draped over my shoulder. Her sex sounds were just as I imagined. Subtle but there. Sweet and soft. Just plain sexy. I kissed her neck and continued, trying to lift her up faster.

I continued this. She seemed to love it. I don't know how many people noticed. It didn't matter.

Zoey moaned a little louder. She whispered in my ear, "You're perfect."

She rubbed urgently at her own clit wanting to cum. Her legs which were wrapped around my waist started to constrict. This caused me to go into her farther. I stood there fucking Zoey for constant minutes. Until she started to scream. She panted hard. "Logan! Keep going!"

I was about to climax. She was in what I guess you could call pre-climax.

She was screaming words; I couldn't hear them over the music. She smelled of sweat and beer. But, she still smelled beautiful. "Zoey, I love you." I yelled in her ear.

She obviously didn't get exactly what I meant. I actually meant that I want to be with her forever. Or at least for her to be my girlfriend until se found out what a jerk I was. I got the feeling that she didn't understand because she suddenly says, "Give me more, I want you inside of me!" She continued, "Aw, _fuck_! I'm cumming! _Faster_!"

She gave a final scream. At the same time she dug her fingernails into my back. For some reason, this aroused me greatly. I came inside of her. She sat there, with my cock still inside of her, panting. She then pushed herself off as I helped her. She fixed her skirt and yelled in my ear, "Let's go home."


End file.
